elegantefandomcom-20200216-history
Xanxus
|image = Image:xaaaaaaaaaan.png‎ |imagewidth = 300 |caption = This is |Row 1 title = Nicknames |Row 1 info = Asshole, Bastard, Damn Boss, etc. |Row 2 title = Gender |Row 2 info = Male |Row 3 title = DoB |Row 3 info = October 10 |Row 4 title = Age |Row 4 info = 34 |Row 5 title = Species |Row 5 info = Human |Row 6 title = Languages |Row 6 info = Italian and Japanese |Row 7 title = Room |Row 7 info = 8453 (Deck 05) |Row 8 title = Canon |Row 8 info = Katekyo Hitman Reborn |Row 9 title = Journal |Row 9 info = getmesomewhisky |Row 10 title = Mun |Row 10 info = Olivia }} is on a boat! Canon Information Abilities/Powers: Xanxus's physical and mental stamina surpass those of the average human, making him a very fearsome opponent. He also has Hyper Intuition; meaning that it isn't very easy to deceive him. It is seemingly to the point where he can even see through illusions. And now for the things that will be limited: Xanxus has the ability to summon a powerful flame called the Flame of Wrath, and can make it even more destructive by using his X-Guns to absorb the flames and multiply its power. He also has a box that contains a white-furred, red-eyed liger (which typically appears as a lion) that has supernatural abilities. However, upon arriving on the ship, he will find that he somehow misplaced his guns and his box weapon, and summoning his flame takes a ridiculous amount of energy; so much that it probably isn't even worth trying at all. Strength: As stated above, his physical and mental stamina surpass those of the average human. He is a very skilled assassin, however very few people get the privilege of seeing him in action. His Hyper Intuition is also a major strength. (Muns will be asked for permission for stuff beforehand if it comes down to it, blah blah blah, so don't worry about godmoding.) Weakness: He gets annoyed very easily, and he is also incredibly lazy. Personality: ASSHOLE. Enough said. Extra: N/A Elegante Deaths: N/A Warnings & Punishments: http://capn-redd.livejournal.com/43927.html Punishment/brig time for killing Rfena. Relationships Cliff Fittir - He's... okay. Pretty annoying, though. Danny the Dog - He comes off as a total wimp. Which Xanxus doesn't like. Jak - There's just something about him that Xanxus doesn't like, but he doesn't know quite what it is. Jinx - Annoying, but Xanxus can tolerate him when they're just drinking. Kage - Gay for. ...Okay, not really, Xanxus kinda hates him. Even though they didn't talk for very long. Rfena - Recent victim of his. She never really did anything ''wrong, ''but Xanxus doesn't like her anyway. Starfire - She was the one who helped Xanxus when he tried to drag himself to the infirmary. He doesn't like her happy-go-lucky nature, but perhaps she could be useful to him somehow. Other Stuff, Links App Voice Reference 1! (10 minute episode clip - he says his first big sentence at 3:09 if you don't want to watch the whole thing. :|b) Voice Reference 2! (Four minute song - YES HE CAN SING.) Category:Characters Category:Active Category:Fandom Category:Katekyo Hitman Reborn